1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ceramic multilayer capacitor array.
2. Discussion of the Background
A ceramic multilayer capacitor array which will also be referred to as capacitor array hereinafter—is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,925. This array includes a first pattern of electrodes with a main portion and a plurality of tab portions. The array further includes a second pattern containing four electrode each of which has a single tab portion. The first plates with first patterns and second plates with second patterns are alternately stacked.
A disadvantage of the known ceramic multilayer capacitor array is that it is not easily manufactureable. There is a large number of actions to be taken for its manufacture and complex equipment must be used.